


Do you remember?

by iamwilde



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Awkward situations, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Idiots in Love, M/M, Or funny?, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, Pining Idiots, R lives with Combeferre, So that's gonna be fun, Starting early for Barricade Day, There is a secret, We all already know how this is gonna end, actually i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwilde/pseuds/iamwilde
Summary: Something has happened between Grantaire and Enjolras.But they don't talk about it, because Grantaire is sure that Enjolras doesn't remember.And what Enjolras actually remembers or thinks is a mystery to all of them.Combeferre and Courfeyrac try to help them, without intermeddling too much.





	1. The week after

When Grantaire woke up, he could hear laughing from the kitchen. The sunlight was streaming through the window and bathed the room in golden light. The sun tickled his skin and the blankets which had gathered around his legs still smelled freshly washed. Grantaire thought to himself, that he could be truly happy now if there weren’t the events from last week.

Like every other morning the last week the memories came back. Being rather unpleasant to handle, they started to cloud his mind and immediately made him grumpy. Moodily he swung his legs out of the bed where he sat for about five minutes just sulking.

After having bathed enough in self-pity, he walked over to his clothes rail. He didn’t own an actual wardrobe, but he preferred it like this anyway. He put on a black shirt and took a fresh pair of boxers out of one of the boxes underneath the rail. He padded through the small apartment to the kitchen, where Combeferre and his boyfriend Courfeyrac were eating breakfast.

He has lived with Combeferre for half a year now and it was one of the best thing that has happened to him in a long time. Well, there was something else, but that didn’t count anymore, because he fucked it up and…

Anyway, living with Ferre gave him a schedule; he ate regularly, gave him a reason to actually clean and do his laundry. When he arrived at the table and plopped down on one of the green chairs, he grumbled and grabbed Courf’s cup.

"Hell no, that’s mine. Go get yourself one!"

He demanded the mug back and took a big sip accompanied by a big content sigh. Grantaire flipped him off, got up and came back after two minutes with coffee and toast. While he waited in the kitchen for the toaster to finish, he could hear the guys whispering in the background. The only thing he could make out, was something like:

"No, you talk to him now, or else…"

After that they stopped talking and snickered for a few seconds, and then he definitely heard some other noises from mouths and tongues that had nothing to do with words or laughs.

"So, what’s going on today with you two lovebirds?" Grantaire had emerged back into the living area from the kitchen and smiled when his friends jumped apart.  
Ferre sticked out his tongue, but grinned and threw an arm around Courf who snuggled closer right away.

Grantaire blinked, sipped some coffee and muttered: "You two are disgusting."

Courfeyrac tugged at the sleeve of his purple-green striped jumper.  
"So I take it that you still haven’t talked to Enjolras about this whole thing?"

Grantaire shook his head. "Listen, there’s no need. He doesn’t remember, and if he did, he probably regrets it, alright?"

Combeferre opened his mouth to say something else, but Grantaire raised his hand and immediately stopped him. "No, no, no! We will not talk about this shit right now."  
Combeferre glared at him, not looking angry, rather amused. _Seriously?_ , this was not a laughing matter.

"Well actually, I just wanted to say that Enjolras is coming over today, we’re learning for an important exam next week."

Grantaire knows that Enjolras was best friends with the others, but was still shocked, when he heard this announcement.  
"What?! Today? Here?", when Combeferre nodded, Grantaire leaped from his chair, nearly knocking over his cup and sprinted to his room.

"I will be out in twenty minutes, just tell him I’m at the gallery."

Courfeyrac yelled something after him, but Grantaire didn’t care.

He hastened away to shower, yanked his shirt over his head, tore his boxers down and stepped under the hot stream. There was no way in hell he was meeting Enjolras today. It was just a week ago that…

Vivid images filled his brain, demanding his attention. His body reacted to this right away, his dick stirred between his legs. Grantaire bit his hand. He didn’t have time for this right now, Enjolras could be here any minute. He needed to leave this flat better now than later. As if the gods had all sat together to plan this day against him, his breathing hitched. _Funnily_ , this whole situation seemed to rather excite him, he was hard now.

_Fuck._

Steam was filling the bathroom, and all Grantaire could think about was the night a week ago. Enjolras in front of him, looking at him and…

It was definitely to late now to do anything about this. He knew that this room was like a padded cell, you could only hear something when you’re standing right in front of the door. And right now he was quite gratefule for it. So without considering it a second longer, he _literally_ took matter into hand.  
It didn’t take long, just a few slow firm strokes and he came with a low moan. After he came down from his orgasm he felt stupid, dirty and still weirdly relaxed. He washed his hair, stepped out of the shower and quickly moved to his room. He changed into black jeans and threw an oversized grey sweater on. On the way out he grabbed a book from the pile next to the bed.

He planned on going to the coffee shop where Éponine worked and just wait there until it was safe to come back to his own apartement. He was nearly running to the kitchen, when he stopped dead in his track. He pressed against the wall and carefully looked around the corner. Enjolras was already here.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Well then, back to his room. When he sneakily took a step back, the book slipped from under his arm and landed on the wooden floor with a loud thunk. Combeferre looked in his direction and locked eyes with him. He smiled and opened his mouth, that asshole.

"Grantaire! There you are, Enjolras has already asked about you." Upon hearing that Enjolras turned his head quickly and looked at him. He was wearing red skinny jeans and a black button-down shirt with the top two buttons undone. In other words, his outfit should be illegal on him.

Grantaire’s brain short-circuited. He waved awkwardly.

"He actually wanted to say hello, and went to your room, but apparently you were showering." Combeferre who had no idea, what his innocent statement implied, drank his coffee calmly. Grantaire looked at Enjolras who avoided his gaze. The blond turned a deep red, and Grantaire was assured that he heard. Enjolras had heard how he had jacked off in the shower. Things were going great, just amazing. Grantaire could kick himself right now. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks for a change.

"Now we have said hello and I will also say goodbye already. Goodbye. Goodbye."

Grantaire stumbled backwards, while forcing a grin on his face. When he was out of sight, he leaped to his room and shut the door behind him.  
As soon as he turned around, he threw himself on his bed, crawled under his blankets and screamed in his pillow. The next few hours were spent just reading, and sketching some of his friends, deliberately not drawing a certain someone. He was about to doze off again, when he heard a knock on his door.

_Please. Not Enjolras. If there is any god above, please let it not be him._

He slowly opened the door and was greeted with a smiling Combeferre. Grantaire sighed with relief, and just maybe with a little disappointment.

"Courfeyrac is back and he brought us an early dinner. You wanna eat with us?", before Grantaire could answer, Ferre added: "Don’t worry, Enjolras has already gone home."

They had chinese take-out on the big couch while watching a documentary on dolphins and whales. Still this whole situation didn’t seem quite right. Nobody spoke a word until Grantaire mumbled: "I’m sorry, you could have asked Enjolras to stay. I mean, I know he’s your best friend and stuff and…"

\- "Shut up right now!", Courfeyrac looked at him and nearly screamed: "We both love you, you’re our best friend too. Please stop being unsure every time we hang out if we actually wanna spend time with you, okay? Enjolras is great and all, but you’re just as amazing as him. And since you’re living with my boyfriend now it makes even more sense for us to hang around more. So stop worrying all the time."

In the end his voice got quieter again and he reached over to place a hand on his shoulder. Grantaire smiled when Combeferre nodded. Combeferre took of his glasses and layed them on the table before him.

"I just have one thing to add. I am begging you to speak to him. It has been a week now, nobody knows about it, except us four."

Grantaire smiled sadly and shook his head: "No, he doesn’t know about it either."

Combeferre looked at him and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You listen now, you fucking idiot. I’m just gonna say this once. To be honest, Enjolras has not told me anything about it, he doesn’t like to talk about stuff _like that_. But I believe he remembers, so do something about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's me again.  
> Second work, and second work about ExR. (But they have nothing to do with each other, so you don't have to read my first fic, but you can of course if you wanna;))  
> I cannot write about anything else these days. (Maybe one day, probably not though...)
> 
> Let me know if you like me to continue! (well I have already finished the next two chapters, so you're gonna get them anyway, but feedback and critic is still appreciated!)


	2. The day of confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not quite happy how the second chapter turned out... But I have written it together with chapter one.  
> So there you go anyway:)

Grantaire looked at him bewildered: "Seriously? You think so?"  
Combeferre nodded while Courfeyrac bounced excited on the couch. 

"Before any of you two ask, no, I will not ask him about it. I think it should come from him or from you Grantaire." 

After he had spoken these words, Combeferre dragged Courfeyrac to his room. 

"Just to warn you, you should probably sleep on the couch or wear headphones." They both laughed as Courfeyrac jumped onto Ferre’s back. Grantaire groaned, his friends were great, but their happiness and fulfilling sexlife didn’t really help his situation right now. 

He walked to the kitchen and brewed himself a tea. While waiting for the water to boil, he thought about this whole mess that he had gotten into. He knew that he had to talk to Enjolras and find out if the other actually didn’t remember one of the best nights in Grantaire’s life. Doubt crawled in Grantaire’s mind, because even if he remembered, he wouldn’t like what had happenend, he wouldn’t want to do anything about it. Grantaire felt the tears in his eyes and stopped them with the back of his hand. He would not start crying over this in his kitchen at eleven o’clock on a Saturday night. He dragged himself to his bed, hot cup of tea in his hand and looked out through his window. This autumn had been quite cold, and it seemed like there was a big storm coming which Grantaire loved. So it could be a perfect night, - " _Ferre, please."_

Grantaire quickly put his cup on the ground and dove under his blankets, forcefully putting his headphones in to listen to some music and not his friends banging.

  _Oh it's a big old place for me_  
_Yeah it's a big old world indeed  
__Everyone is killing me and everything conspires_

 

* * *

 

When he woke up the next morning, he felt awful, just awful. He needed a coffee really bad. He stumbled out of his room in just his boxers, trying to get to the kitchen without actually having to open his eyes.

"Hello."

Grantaire stopped. That was not Courfeyrac’s happy voice nor Combeferre’s soothing one. That was, without a doubt the normally passionate, now sounding more insecure voice of Enjolras. The voice of Enjolras on a Sunday morning in his apartment, while he was standing half naked in his kitchen. His first instinct was to turn around instantly and run away. He opened both eyes and was greated with a shining Apollo leaning against the kitchen counter drinking coffee.

"They went to get breakfast. They said it’s okay if I wait here and have a coffee. There is more, I mean if you wanted some." Enjolras smiled slightly and pointed with his thumb at the coffee brewer. Grantaire swallowed, but nodded and opened one of the cabinets to get a mug. He stretched up to get the sugar down and heard Enjolras splutter behind him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Enjolras cheeks had reddened, his eyes on the ground.

"It’s just, you’re only wearing boxers. That’s alright of course, you just stood up, but they have kinda slipped a bit. So…"

Grantaire realised what was going on and yanked the plaid boxers up so they were covering more of his fucking ass which he had nearly just flashed at Enjolras. _Great, yesterday he heard my orgasm, today I showed him my ass and tomorrow will be the day when he will catch me masturbating on the couch.  
_ They stood in silent for a bit, Enjolras was clearly trying to find something to say. He was fiddling with his black scarf that he had wrapped around himself twice.

"Aren’t you cold?" Grantaire looked up from his cup and shook his head. How could he be cold, he was burning with embarrassment and things he did not want or should think about right now.

They opened their mouths at the same time to speak, and disrupted into laughter. The tension you could have cut with a knife before shifted a bit. Grantaire pointed at Enjolras: "You first Apollo."

Enjolras stepped a bit closer: "So about last week…" - Grantaire interrupted him right away.

"I don’t remember any of it." Enjolras starred at him confused, he could see the cogs working in his brain.

"Really?", Grantaire nodded, trying not to look to suspicious. Enjolras stepped closer again, it seemed like he was trying to…, Grantaire told himself to stop thinking right then. All he could focus on was the tongue that slipped out of Enjolras’ mouth and wet his lips. Their gaze met again and Grantaire stopped breathing. Enjolras smiled up at him. It seemed like he was standing on his tiptoes, his face coming closer and closer. Grantaire could already feel his breath dancing over his mouth. He saw Enjolras’ eyes flutter shut.

Then he stopped in his movements and whispered: "I just wanted to tell you that…" Grantaire would never find out what Enjolras was about to say or do. 

_For fuck’s sake._

Courfeyrac and Combeferre returned, laughing loudly and talking about the new show they were watching. Enjolras and Grantaire jumped apart and Grantaire cursed under his breath while scratching the back of his neck. The other guys came into the kitchen, oblivious to what had just happened. 

Grantaire excused himself to get changed in his room. When he came back, Ferre and Enjolras had occupied their table, paper and books everywhere. Courfeyrac was lying on the couch typing furiously on the phone, while eating one of the croissants they had bought at the bakery.

"Did you know that Jehan’s poetry night is in two weeks? Are you all coming too?" Grantaire nodded and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"I’m going too!", Enjolras put his book aside and smiled at them. Courfeyrac clapped his hand, smiling at him: "That’s great, so we can all go together.“, with a side glance at Grantaire he added: "It will be like a double date." Grantaire shot him a look that he was sure could have killed. Enjolras seemed oblivious to it and grinned: "Yeah, I guess it kinda would be."  
Grantaire couldn’t help but stare at him, but Enjolras had started to write something on his notepad and seemed to not notice it.

Grantaire mouthed in Combeferre’s direction: _What. Is. Going. On?_  
Ferre smiled at him and mouthed back: _I AM TELLING YOU, HE REMEMBERS._

  
Grantaire was not quite sure if he unterstood that, but it didn't matter, because Enjolras was just casually coming onto him, or at least it seemed like it.

 

The day passed quickly while joking and laughing with his friends. They had stopped learning after three hours on Combeferre's insistence that it was definitely enough for this day.  While it was raining outside Enjolras talked to Grantaire and Ferre and Courf started cooking in the kitchen. Soon the apartment was filled with the delicious smell of homemade pizza.

"So Grantaire?" A smile formed on his lips. "Yeees? Enjolras?" They giggled, Enjolras starred at him, just watching him laugh. He cleared his throat and asked: "What are you reading right now?" Grantaire loved it when people asked him about the books he’s reading at the moment. They started discussing their latest discoveries in the literary world. Of course they couldn’t talk about it without argueing, but it was playful, nearly flirty.

Enjolras excused himself later, because he had to go home and needed to buy groceries before the stores closed. "I will stay on another day for dinner, I promise." With that he left the apartment, but turned around, looked at Grantaire and waved goodbye. While his friend snickered behind his back, he couldn’t help but blush.

"What was that all about?"  
Courfeyrac smiled: "Oh, he was totally flirting with you the whole damn day." Grantaire grabbed a pillow and threw it at his laughing friend. He was already confused enough and couldn't deal with his friends worsening that.

Luckily, Courf left soon after, so he could stop thinking about it and sleep without having to worry about accidentaly eavesdropping. Combeferre went to bed soon after, dressed in a oversized shirt with a smiling Einstein on it. "Sleep well R, sweet dreams." He winked at him, and disappeared into his bedroom.

After finishing the episode Grantaire got ready to go to sleep. He brushed his teeth, changed into a big shirt and lay down on his bed in the corner of his small room. Grantaire couldn't sleep right away, so he started reading the book that had betrayed him yesterday. Don't get him wrong, he still loved Hemingway's short stories, but he didn't like what that old man had brought him into.

He had just managed a few pages when he felt his eyes getting tired. So he turned the light off, and was about to fall asleep, when his phone announced that he got a message.

 

_Enj: Can we talk tomorrow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like it.
> 
> I am not used to writing in English, so forgive me if there are any mistakes.  
> And I believe that the next few chapters will be a quite a bit longer, so it will take a bit more time to upload.
> 
> Comments are and criticism is always appreciated.:)  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> (And if you're wondering, the song lyrics are from Ben Howard's song In Dreams. (It's great btw, go have a listen and be blown away by his guitar skills:))


	3. Let's party!

"We are having a party tonight! Ferre and Enjolras have finished their exams which means it’s time for celebration. At our place!" 

Combeferre burst out laughing: "Well actually, it is just mine and Grantaire’s place…"

Courf starred at him, placed his hand dramatically on his chest and made an offended noise.  
"Babe, how dare you? I thought you loved me."  
He let himself fall, absolutely unnecessarily, unto the couch as if hit by a bullet. Ferre started smiling, hovering over him and slowly bringing himself closer: "Sorry, of course, this is our place. Should I kiss it better?"  
Courf opened one eye and nodded with a pout. Combeferre accepted this invitation and straddled his boyfriend’s lap kissing him enthusiasticly.

"Hello? I am actually, literally still here? Stop it now!" Grantaire was, to say it in a nice way, nervous. Ever since he got the message last night he felt like throwing up. 

Combeferre turned around from where he was sitting and purred: "I know… So get out of here, we will see you tonight." Before Grantaire could response with anything they continued devouring each other. These two were too much for their own good.

 

He shrugged on his worn out jeans jacket over his flannel shirt and walked to the next subway station. He took the train to Éponine’s place, he hadn’t been there last Monday as promised. Mondays were days at her place, it has been like that for nearly a year. 

The compartment of the train was filled with two elderly couples and a family with two young childern. The young boy starred at Grantaire as if he was a dog with three heads. He raised his hand and waved at him. The boy immediately turned away. Great, even childern couldn’t bare to communicate with him. Something was definitely wrong with him.

When he got out two stops later, he was surprised with the amount of people on the streets on a Monday morning. People were shopping, strolling and talking. Grantaire walked with his hand in his pockets, his eyes on the ground not in the mood for overhappy people. He knew the way by heart and turned right at the next corner and was greeted with the sight of Éponine’s apartment block where she lived with her little brother Gavroche. 

He rang the doorbell and the buzzer sound let him know that he could enter. He took the stairs and heard someone stamping down. A second later he felt Gavroche slinging his arms around his neck. Well, not all children hated him, and there were even some people who enjoyed his company. Gavroche was one of them. The small boy let himself be carried upstairs again.

"You haven’t been here last week, why?" Gavroche looked at him with puppy eyes. 

"I’m so sorry buddy, I truly am." He couldn’t tell him that he spent last Monday sulking in his room and questioning Saturday and his existence in general. To rephrase that, it was an awful Monday with lots of regretting every life decision that has brought him there.

"Promise you will visit more often?" Grantaire nodded and offered his pinky finger for good measure. Gavroche hooked his small finger with the calloused one of Grantaire. His heart grew about two times at this gesture.

* * *

 

Three hours, three paintings from Gavroche and three cookie batches later they decided to go to Grantaire’s to watch a movie. Éponine couldn’t afford a television at the moment and Gavroche wanted to rewatch the Lion King on a _real_ TV. "Our laptop sucks and the sound is so bad." They left together and went back to his place. Grantaire could feel eyes on him and saw Éponine looking at him. She always knew when something wasn’t right.

"If you wanna talk about it, I’m here. Just so you know." He nodded, but was not able to talk about it. He had no idea how to explain everything that has happened.

Soon after they were stood in front of his apartment, he fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. When he pushed it open, he realised that he had forgotten a rather important bit of information.

The place was filled with his friends. Music was playing loudly from speakers on the floor. From the dancing and shouting it was quite obvious that everyone was already drunk. 

Gavroche looked around and giggled. Everyone turned around and saw the little group standing in the doorway. They shouted their hellos at them. 

Grantaire took Gavroche’s hand and said: "Sorry, you cannot watch the movie on the big screen, but I have a really good laptop in my room. So if you want to, you can watch it there, yeah?" The small boy grinned and nodded.

Éponine next to him smiled and then disappeared to the kitchen to get him something to drink. On the way there she was stopped from a tipsy Bahorel who demanded a rematch for last week’s armwrestle. She told him to wait, and came back to Gavroche with a can of coke. "This is an exception, but you can have the whole to yourself if you’re good today."

Five minutes later Gavroche was settled in Grantaire’s bed with the Lion King blasting from the laptop and the coke in his small hand. He was wearing one of Grantaire’s older shirts that were to short for him now. It still looked like a dress on the boy in his bed.

 

Grantaire looked at him one last time and said: "You can watch the movie one time and then you will go to sleep."  
Gavroche gave him a thumbs up and shooed him out of the room. Grantaire laughed loudly and was nearly knocked over from an overexcited Enjolras, who came running down the corridor quickly with two glasses in his hand.

"There you are! Finally!" He smiled at him and handed him one of the cups in his hand. It reminded him of the night, the night that caused Enjolras to act as weirdly as he did right now. He pulled Grantaire to the couch where Courfeyrac was sitting on Combeferre’s lap while talking to Jehan. 

Enjolras sat down next to them and patted the place next to him. Unsure Grantaire took it.

"I wanna talk to you. Talk to you about something…" Enjolras starred at him, with a confused look on his face. "I do not remember." Grantaire groaned, placed his head in his hand. He waited the whole day, no, the last week for this conversation and now Enjolras was too drunk to remember. How ironic.

Jehan smiled at him and said: "He said something about giving himself liquid courage, just saying. He was really nervous when he got here." 

Enjolras leaned against Grantaire and slurred: "I just know that it was something nice. Something nice about you." He poked Grantaire ribs with his finger. A second later realisation crossed his face.  
"Grantaire! Did you know that I have finished all my exams. All of them. Every single one. Do you - do you know what that means?"

Grantaire shook his head and looked at Enjolras. But the man next to him was distracted when he saw Éponine dancing her victory dance in the corner and a defeated Bahorel sitting at the table. Feuilly gave him a pat on the back while laughing with his head thrown back. 

After that he shook his head as if to get rid of an unwanted memory and turned his attention back at Grantaire. He smiled while placing a hand on his thigh.

"It means we can spend more time together. Together means just you and me. Me and you. Yes?" Grantaire felt like his brain might explode. First of all, there was a hand on his thigh. Not just a hand, it was _Enjolras_ ’ hand on his thigh. Second of all, Enjolras was looking at him admiringly and last, but certainly not least, he had just ask him to spend time with him. Alone.

At this point Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Jehan were all looking at them and listening to their conversation. 

"I know you have to work on Thursday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and sometimes Saturday, but I hope you can manage to make some room for me?" Grantaire gaped at him. No, that’s not true, everyone gaped at Enjolras. "The meeting this Wednesday is really important, because it is the first after exam season. But after that, I have time."

Enjolras continued talking, comparing their schedules and finding the best possibilities for them to meet. Grantaire didn’t know what to do, he was used to a rambling Enjolras, but normally he would talk about politics and not opportunities for dates. 

Courfeyrac stopped him: "Hold on. I thought you wanted to talk to Grantaire about last week, that’s what you said to us."

Grantaire looked him dead in the eye and Enjolras tried to look at them both at the same time. "Yes, but like I said, I don’t remember. But I want to hang out with him and maybe I will remember sometime." Courfeyrac cooed at that and fluttered his eyelashes at Grantaire: "How romantic."

Before any of them could get to the bottom of the situation, people decided it was time to leave. The apartment immediately started to get emptier. Enjolras hugged everyone goodbye and as casually as he could manage while swaying on his feet walked over to Grantaire. He put his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He then stood on his tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Grantaire’s left cheek and whispered: "I will not drink next time, I promise." He left a stunned Grantaire behind, when he left with Joly and Bossuet, who promised to accompany him since they only lived a few blocks apart.

Grantaire blinked about ten times then turned around and saw Éponine ready to leave with a sleeping Gavroche in her arms.

"No, you cannot leave like that." 

Combeferre demanded that she would stay the night, but she insisted on going home, because she had to work tomorrow.

"Then please take a taxi." This suggestion was turned down immediately, with the explanation that she needed the money for the babysitter the next day, since Montparnasse couldn’t come over like he normally did.

Courfeyrac handed her some notes while saying: "You take that and pay the taxi with it. You’ll pay me back as soon as you can. No discussion." She nodded silently and even let Grantaire carry her brother down the stairs. They waited on the sidewalk for the taxi that Combeferre had called.

When the car stopped in front of them, he put Gavroche inside and hugged Éponine.  
"Thank you for tonight." Grantaire smiled.

"Don’t worry about it."  
Before the taxi drove off, Éponine said through the open window: "I think he likes you too. Whatever happened can’t be that bad that you couldn’t talk about it. Believe me."

Surprised by his friend, Grantaire raised his eyebrow and was about ask how she knew what was going on, but Éponine spoke first:  
"I’m one of your best friends, I’m not stupid." She bid him goodbye and the taxi drove off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, still no resolution (Can I use this word in this context? No idea...)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, let me know with comments, kudos or criticism. Everything is appreciated!


	4. Let's talk.

If Grantaire wasn’t sure about it before, he was assured know. It was quite obvious that Enjolras only liked and put up with him when he was drunk. First, the night-that-must-not-be-thought-about and then the party yesterday. He thought about Sunday morning in his kitchen. How could he have missed that Enjolras was drunk. He must have been drunk the whole day. 

And that was what he told Combeferre and Courfeyrac while eating an early dinner at their place. Grantaire had just come back from working in the gallery and was completely drained. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about it, but they had asked if he had finally cleared things with their blond friend.

Courfeyrac was shocked to put it mildly: "Grantaire, can you please not say such unreasonable things in my house?"  
That earned him a nudge and a small smile from Combeferre who added:

"Please, just talk to him? If I remember correctly, I have asked that of you before…"  
  
"No, I can’t. He doesn’t remember and if I tell him, he will be so disgusted that he will never want to look at me again. Don’t you see my dilemma here?"

Combeferre sighed: "But you don’t even know that. You cannot just assume that he doesn’t remember it or that he doesn’t like you. Listen, I have to tell you something."

Combeferre explained to him that he had visited Enjolras this morning. "Something was on his mind, I am telling you! I didn’t say anything, because I am not supposed to know. I’m confused, normally we talk about everything, but it seems he wants to do this on his own." Combeferre looked at Grantaire seriously and declared:

"Grantaire, talk! That’s the only advice I have left for you. No, it’s not an advice, it’s a command."   
Courfeyrac grinned: "I love it when you get commanding." Combeferre gave him a side glance. 

"Not now, babe."

Grantaire explained that he would think about it and before either could reply he added: "I’ll do the dishes."  
He knew they wouldn’t complain about that. The kitchen was a mess from last night and from the guys cooking spaghetti for dinner.

About half an hour later, when he was only left with two pots that he had to put into the sink to let them soak, Courfeyrac yelled: "We’re going out. It’s date night."

"Yes, see you later." 

He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of beer. He got his sketchbook from his room and started trying out some parts for a big painting he was planning on doing soon.

Before he had finished the first nose, a knock from the front door interrupted his sketching. While shuffling to the front door to check who was there, he adjusted his beanie with his left hand. He teared the door open and what he saw was a punch to the belly.

Enjolras was standing there with his hand midair ready to knock again. His mouth was opened slightly and his eyes big. He was wearing his red wintercoat with his big black scarf. Blond curls were tousled from the cold wind that was blowing through the city. Grantaire starred at him, completely awestruck.

  
Enjolras didn’t wait for him to say anything, but slipped in. Grantaire turned around quickly.  
Enjolras took a deep breath and said:

"I think it’s time that I finally told you the truth. And that we talked in general. I have to start with last night, I’m really sorry how I behaved. I should have just waited for you instead of drinking too much." Enjolras flushed deep red and fiddled with the buttons on his coat.

Grantaire wasn’t ready. He was not ready to face this, whatever it was, right now. He may have waited for this, but he wouldn’t be Grantaire if he couldn’t fuck this up like everything else. So the next thing that came out of his mouth wasn’t something that made him proud or he thought of as funny, but it surely didn’t surprise him.

"No time. I kinda have a date."  
Enjolras starred at him: "A date?"

Grantaire tried acting innocent, but he could have punched himself.  _Why on earth would I say that?_

He shrugged his shoulders and said: "Yes, a date. With… Claude." 

He took his jacket, put on his black converse and turned to leave. Enjolras stopped him and whispered:  
"I don’t understand." 

Grantaire felt his stomach turn when he saw the sad look in his eyes and was about to say something when he heard the front door open:

"Sorry, I have to leave, you know where the door is." With that, he stormed out of the apartement, pushed the returning Courfeyrac and Combeferre out of the way and ran down the stairs.

As soon as he was on the street, rain started to fall and soaked him completely. Without thinking about it, he ended up at the coffeshop where Éponine worked.

He went inside through the big glass door. When the bell jingled, Éponine looked up and let her eyes wander over his dripping clothes.

"What the hell?"

Without asking anymore questions right away, she made him a huge cup of tea and offered him a piece of chocolate cake.  
She then told her coworker that she would take an early break and sat down with Grantaire at the table in the corner of the small coffeeshop. Grantaire saw his phone flashing with messages from Courfeyrac and Combeferre.

 

 _Courf:_  
The fuckckc? Why did you tell him you had a date?  
_Wait? Do you actually have one?_  
_A date I mean?_  
He iiis broken, brooken!

 

 _Ferre:_  
Grantaire  
_Grantaire!_  
_Stop this, and come back right now._  
_Courf and I have reservation, so we cannot take care of him._  
_We have to leave again, I just came back to pick up my phone.  
_ _You’re an idiot._

 

He immediately turned it off. He didn’t need his friends telling him just how stupid he was. Éponine looked at him and pointed her finger at him: "Tell me everything." 

 

* * *

 

"For god’s sake. I thought something terrible had happened. But is this not what you have wanted for months?"

Grantaire nodded, took a sip of his coffee and silently said: "I don’t think that’s what he wants though."  
Éponine took his cup, placed it loudly on the table and slapped him on the back of his head.

  
"Seriously? Have you seen the way he looks at you? And do you really think that a drunk Enjolras is so out of his mind that he does something that completely repels him?"

She placed a hand over his mouth when he had opened it to reply.

"I’m talkin now mister. And did you just fucking assumed that Enjolras spend Sunday at your place while being drunk? I know that you have crazy ideas, but that’s just some stupid shit."

She stop him from talking once again.

"I’m nearly finished. He obviously tried to kiss you that morning. What else would he be trying to do so close to your mouth? Count your fucking teeth? So you finish this coffee real quick and then you will call him and tell him about your stupid date lie, I mean what were you thinking? Then you will tell him that you want to talk about last Saturday night, because you rememer."

Grantaire was silent.

"Do you think you can do that?" 

"But I forced him into…"  
Éponine groaned, pointed at his coffee and answered: "Finish it and do what I just said. From what you finally told me, you clearly did not force him into anything."

With that she got up and walked back behind the counter. Grantaire yawned and realised with a glance at the clock and out of the window that it was getting really late. He finished his cake and tea, thanked Éponine for her help.

He turned the collar from his coat up to shield himself against the cold wind. At least it had stopped raining. Running was not a possibility, Grantaire was way too tired for that. So he pulled his beanie over his ears and walked back trembling through the cold night while smoking a cigarette that nearly went out several times.

He would talk to Enjolras, he really would. But first of all, he needed to sleep. It was nearly ten o’clock now.

Back at his place he found a note from Combeferre on the table: _I’m staying at Courfeyrac’s for the night.  See you soon and don’t run away._

Grantaire starred at the piece of paper in his hands, _don’t run away_? What was that supposed to mean? It probably was meant in a poetic kind of way. Maybe he was trying to tell him that he could do anything that he set his mind on. Or he was just really pissed at Grantaire for running away earlier. It was probably the second choice...

He went to his room to get some well deserved sleep.

On the way he turned off all the lights and stopped to brush his teeth. He sat on the toilet for about fifteen minutes thinking about how he would approach Enjolras the next day. He knew that Éponine was right.

Everything had to come to a conclusion, he couldn’t stand dancing around him for another week. 

As soon as he opened his door, he realised that the advice from Combeferre was meant literally without any second or third meaning. On his bed sat Enjolras, waiting.

"Why are you still here? It’s already over 10 pm?!“, why was that the first thing that came to his mind?

Enjolras jumped up from the mattress. The next few moments happened way too fast for Grantaire to register anything.  
Enjolras ran around him, locked the door and threw the key under the bed.

"What the actual fuck Enjolras?" Grantaire yanked his beanie off and threw it on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Enjolras was fuming with anger that much was obvious. 

"We will not leave this room, before we have not finally talked properly." Grantaire realised there was nothing he could do and gave up.

"First of all, how was your date?" Enjolras spitted this question out like it was poison. Grantaire couldn’t believe his ears; how was this the most important thing they needed to talk about right now?

Should he tell him the truth? A big lump formed in his throat.

Enjolras continued talking: "Did you have fun? Did you enjoy your fucking time with fucking Claude?" - "I didn’t have a date, there is no Claude." Enjolras gaped at him.

"Then why would you say that you have a date? Why on earth would you run away from me?"

He started pacing around the room: "Am I that disgusting that you cannot even think about being in the same room as me or having an actual conversation? What was this Sunday about then? I thought we finally managed to get somewhere?"

"Yes, Sunday was weird…"

Enjolras nearly jumped at him. "Weird? So it is weird for us to have fun together, it is weird for us talking like proper adults and it is weird for us flirting with eachother?"  
  
Now it was time for Grantaire to get angry: "I don’t understand you. What do you want from me? What do you mean flirting?"  
  
"Oh my god, how can you not understand what flirting means? You are so infuriating.  
You want to know what I want from you? Most of all, stop getting drunk and forgetting everything. That is what I fucking want from you."

Grantaire was about to burst into tears. He was too tired to talk about this right now:  
"Get the keys from under the bed right now. And leave, I don’t want to see you right now!"

"You surely didn’t seem to mind my presence on the dance floor last week!"

"What? You remember that too?"

"Yes, of course I remember that night, you idiot. I wasn’t that drunk. I might be a fucking lightweight, but I am not that bad."

After having screamed that at Grantaire’s face, Enjolras blushed and looked at him. Another second passed where it seemed like he thought about what Grantaire had really said.

  
„Remember it too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Happy" Barricade Day!
> 
> The next chapter is coming soon, get ready!:)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (I realised while posting this chapter that I named my fic after the song from Pasek and Paul. That was not planned, but I guess I can live with it...)


	5. A week ago

A bit more than a week ago:

Everyone was at the Musain to have drinks and to just enjoy time together in general.

They hadn’t had properly meetings the last few weeks since Enjolras and Combeferre had important exams coming up and didn’t have time to plan big events or even meetings. But this night Grantaire managed to get Combeferre away from his textbooks and dragged him along for a few drinks.

The room was filled with laughter and most of them were enjoying themselves. 

Apart from him and Enjorlas apparently. They were sitting at a table in the corner, arguing.  
Well, Grantaire was kinda enjoying himself if he was honest. He always enjoys being around Enjolras and it surely was a nice addition when he was the centre of the blond's attention.

Enjolras was leaning over the surface, a hand fisted in the front of his shirt. He was speaking loudly, brows furrowed and eyes locked with his. Grantaire had stopped paying attention to what the man opposite him was saying a long time ago and was just starring at his way too perfect face. He was filled with something like adventuresomeness, admiration and desire, it was the same mix of feelings he always felt around Enjolras.

Enjolras always looked his best when he was angry or just really passionate about something.  
Grantaire was so enraptured in this moment and also Enjolras didn’t seem to notice anything else, so that they nearly missed their friends leaving for the club down the street.

  
"Hey you two, we’re leaving. Coming?" 

Enjolras turned around quickly, grabbed his arm and dragged Grantaire behind him. 

"Let’s go and join the others, but do not believe for one second that this discussion is over." 

Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh at this. _Discussion, well that’s one way to put it._  

He followed Enjolras, he didn’t have a choice in the end. His eyes locked on the hand on his upper arm, slightly squeezing. They stumbled down the stairs, at one point Grantaire nearly fell over Enjorlas.

When they were outside of the Musain, Enjolras let go of him and started walking in the direction where the others had left.  
Grantaire took a cigarette from his pocket and offered Enjolras one. Long fingers reached for the packet and plucked one out. He put it between his full lips and let Grantaire light it.

They were standing close to each other now, while the lighter illuminated his and Enjolras’ face. Grantaire could have counted the freckles on Enjolras’ face. He must have felt him staring, because he looked up through his eyelashes.

For a second, time stood still. Enjolras was starring at Grantaire who looked right back at him.  
They stood there in silence with cigarettes dangling from their lips. 

Grantaire coughed slightly and the spell was broken. They started walking beside eachother, not quite sure what to talk about, their arguement long forgotten.

"So, how is your girlfriend?" Enjolras blew out smoke into the night and looked over at Grantaire. 

"Really? We broke up about three months ago. Well, actually I kinda broke up with her, didn’t work. Seemed like she had problems with my sexuality or something like that." 

The butt from the cigarette was threwn on the ground and smashed. Grantaire hoped that the hurt sound wasn’t hearable under the mocking tone and had to fight back the urge to take the hand of the smaller man. It wasn’t the first time that someone complained about his bisexuality. When he had told the girl he was seeing, she started to behave weirdly.

"That’s awful. Sorry about that."  
Grantaire looked over at him: "Are you? You didn’t really like her if I remember correctly. And to be honest, it wasn’t a particularly happy relationship and it was a long time ago anyway. Doesn’t matter anymore, so let’s stop talking about her."

He couldn’t care less about a girl he was together with for a few weeks right now. Not while Enjolras was walking beside him.

Enjolras swallowed and nodded. They arrived in front of the club. Music was coming out through the door and into the night. They stood there without saying anything; Grantaire didn’t know what to do or what to talk about.

  
"You know what? Let’s go inside and get real drunk, yeah?" Grantaire’s head whipped up.  
"Excuse me?! Enjolras are you serious right now?"  
The other didn’t answer and walked into the club instead where all the others were already dancing and drinking. Enjorals disappeared, went straight to the small bar at the other end of the room and ordered two shots. 

"Grantaire? Where the fuck are you?"

Grantaire heard Enjolras screaming and teared himself away from Courfeyrac who had stopped him to tell him something. He scanned room and saw the curly-haired man standing at the bar. 

"Not so fast, Courfeyrac needed to tell me about how hot Combeferre looked tonight. Apparently very, very hot."

They both smiled before they started laughing wholeheartedly. Enjolras placed a small glass into the hand of Grantaire and looked at him expectingly.

"Three, two one."

* * *

 

A lot of things happened in the next half an hour. They ordered two more shots, drank some beer  and got rid of their coats. Enjolras started to get really clingy and dragged Grantaire onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me."

Enjolras slung his arms around his shoulders and moved his body just slighty out of rhythm. As if it was intentional he let his hips and crotch bump into Grantaire every othter beat. Grantaire could feel himself smiling.

Before thinking about it too much, Grantaire placed his hands on Enjolras’ hips and pulled him just a little closer.

He heard whistles behind him, turned around and looked into the eyes of Combeferre. He waved at him, while dancing with Courf and motioned for him to sway his hips. It looked utterly ridiculous.

"What are you laughing at? Look at me…"

These words weres slurred close to his neck and sent shivers down his spine. He looked down at Enjolras who was touching his neck now and glancing at his lips. He started to move closer, searching for signs of rejection and found none.

Slowly, slowly he leaned down and placed a soft, small kiss on these red lips that he had dreamed about for months. He knew what was coming next, he was sure that Enjolras would push him away and scream at him about being stupid and lust ridden.

Nothing could have prepared him for what actually happened. Enjolras opened his mouth slightly, tilted his head and tugged Grantaire closer with his hands in his curls. All insecurities were gone now and Grantaire immediatly accepted everything that was offered to him right then and there.

Kissing Enjolras felt like… It felt like… His thoughts were running in circles and he decided that nothing, absolutely nothing could compare to this. He started to deepen the kiss, slid his tongue carefully against the lips of Enjolras. The blond greeted it eagerly with his own and let his hands wander across Grantaire's body.

Grantaire didn’t know how much time passed while he was making out with Enjolras on the dance floor, but he couldn’t care less. 

Another song began playing, blasting through the club. Enjolras seemed to recognize it and pulled away. 

 

 _If you've got some sugar for me_  
_Sugar daddy, bring it home_  
  
_Oh, the thrill of control_  
_Like the rush of rock and roll_  
_Is the sweetest taste I've known, oh yeah_  
_If you've got some sugar bring it home_

 

Grantaire’s lips tried to chase after him, but didn’t find Enjolras’ anymore. Already missing the contact and wetness of his mouth Grantaire was surprised when Enjolras turned his back to him.

He stepped back into his personal space and began passionately grinding on him. The air was knocked out of Grantaire’s lungs, he could practically feel the blood rushing down to his dick. A low moan slipped out of his mouth.

Enjolras seemed surprised by this, but in no way disgusted. Quite the opposite actually if his smug grin was anything to go by. He leaned back even more, pressed his ass against Grantaire with a bit more force.

This was it, heaven has opened its doors and lets everyone live out one of their fantasies, Grantaire was sure of it.

Well, you might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Grantaire dipped his head down and caught waiting lips with his own. He could feel how Enjolras let his arms fall overs his shoulders, around his neck and hands eagerly grasping his hair.

These hands started tugging purposefully and Grantaire started to grow weak in the knees. He was falling apart underneath Enjolras’ touch, but he couldn’t let Enjolras take control over this situation completely.

He let his hands sneak around Enjolras’ hips, under his shirt. He layed them over the  lean abdomen and then started roaming over his chest. Apparently it was Enjolras’ turn to be flustered, he stopped kissing Grantaire, and moaned breathy into his mouth.

Grantaire was officially dead by now, while his dick came to life, demanding attention. Enjolras must feel it, for sure. Withouth any warning he turned around, pushed their crotches together and took Grantaire’s bottom lips between his teeth.

When their erections collided, they both moaned in unison. 

Before either could do anything about it, Courfeyrac pulled them apart and screamed: "We’re going home now, me and Ferre are gonna fuck."

He was clearly drunk, swaying a little bit on his feet, but smiling widely. Enjolras grew very red in the face, took Grantaire’s hand in his and walked over to the place where they left their coats.

When they arrived there, he shrugged on his coat, trying to cover his crotch area. 

"I would love to take you home and do the same, but…" Grantaire looked at him, one arm in his coat, he was afraid about what was coming. 

"But I think, well you know… I’d love for our first time to be when we’re both sober." He blurted the last part of the sentence out, looking shyly up at Grantaire. 

All Grantaire could do was nod and the he leaned down, kissed the corner of Enjolras’ swollen lips and whispered:

"We will talk about it tomorrow, promise. But now, I have to wait here for a moment."

Enjolras giggled, and started to kiss Grantaire again, his tongue already demanding entrance and his hands gripping his ass.

This time Grantaire had to push him away: "NO! None of that, that will do the opposite of what I’m trying to achieve. I have to wait to be presentable to the public."

With a grin he pointed southwards, and gave Enjolras crotch a sideglance. Even though the coat covered it, it was quite clear that someone was rather excited. Enjolras giggled again, and without hesitation pushed his palm against it.

"Yes, we will talk about it tomorrow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well...
> 
> Hope this revelation was worth the four chapter wait;)  
> Let me know!
> 
> The next chapters will take a bit more time, I have some exams coming up at university
> 
> (The reason Sugar Daddy from Hedwig and the Angry Inch is the song playing in the club is that I had my musical playlist on shuffle. Now guess what song came on while writing this scene. I nearly laughed my ass off when I imagined Enjolras seducing Grantaire with this song.)


	6. Get the key!

Well, one thing was for sure, they did not talk about it the next morning.   
Grantaire thought about the morning when he had woken up in his bed, remembering everything that had happened the night before. 

He had been just tipsy, they had some shots each and shared a bottle of beer. He was used to a lot more than that.  
Still he was filled with guilt, sure that Enjolras wasn’t in any way happy how last night had turned out.

And when they met again, he had no idea how to start talking about their make-out session in the middle of a club. Enjolras didn’t seem to remember, because he didn’t say anything either, so he decided to just let it fall. What followed were days of confusion, hurt and moments of hope, like a rollercoaster ride. 

  
When Enjolras spoke again, it brought him back to the presence where Enjolras was looking at him, blushing furiously. 

"Sooo, we both remember."

Grantaire nodded, not quite sure what was coming next. Should he apologize? Tell Enjolras how he really felt? Should he tell him that Enjolras wasn’t just some hook-up at a club? That Grantaire wanted nothing more than to spend every minute of the day with Enjolras?

He knew he had to say something, to try and finally not fuck everything up. But no words came out of his mouth, he simply didn’t know where to start.

_Just say something Grantaire. For fuck’s sake, say something about climate change._

  
Maybe Enjolras realised what was going on, because it was him that broke the silence again.

"I didn’t know how to tell you, and then you acted like you didn’t remember, and I thought: Now it doesn’t matter anyway. I thought it didn’t mean anything to you. So I kept my mouth shut. But it does matter…" 

"And now?", Grantaire interrupted Enjolras. He was silently praying to every god that came to mind with an anxious feeling in his chest. 

"And now what?" Enjolras raised his head and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"What do you wanna do about it now? Do you wanna forget about it? Never talk about it again?"

Enjolras shook his head, crossed the space between them, looked up at Grantaire and stared deep into his eyes. Grantaire saw how he took a deep breath:

"Listen, I had a crush on you for several months. Believe me when I say that I despised your girlfriend, I was unbelievably jealous. Then I started falling for you and at the point when we kissed for the first time in that club I was, and I still am in love with you. Do you hear that? Do you believe me? I am in love with you."

Grantaire broke into a big smile and nodded. He couldn’t believe what he just had heard, Enjolras loved him. This seemed to be all the confirmation Enjolras needed, he leaned up and Grantaire met him halfway to finally kiss him again.

It was different from the club, they weren’t tipsy and nobody was watching. Grantaire felt as if it was way more intimate. He wrapped his arms around Enjolras’ waist, bringing the other closer. Enjolras in return, who clearly had a thing for Grantaire’s hair, let his hands wander to dark curls again. Grantaire would need to remember that.

The small kiss was soon turned into more. Enjolras’ tongue licked against his bottom lip, before he started kissing along his jaw and neck. 

Grantaire sighed: "I’m in love with you too." He couldn’t believe he had nearly forgotten to say it back. Because he did, everyone knew and now Enjolras knew too.

"And it obviously meant something to me when we kissed, just that we’re clear."

Enjolras smiled against his jaw.

"And just to let you know, I spend the last few days trying to woo you." 

Grantaire could feel how Enjolras laughed. Hot breath tickled his neck.

"But you just continued running away, before I could talk to you properly. Or we were interrupted by our friends." 

Grantaire kissed him again, before saying: "I’m sorry, I thought I pressured you into kissing me, and that I made you uncomfortable with everything that followed. And then I thought you didn’t remember, while everyone told me you did, I was just confused." 

Enjolras whispered: "You’re forgiven."  
Grantaire felt Enjolras place his lips on his’ again. He started kissing back when Enjolras pulled away. The sound that escaped Grantaire’s mouth might have been a whine, might have been not.

"Everyone told you? Who is everyone?"

_Oh no. I fucked up._

It felt like the truth was the best option here, so Grantaire admitted: "Combeferre and Courfeyrac? And I might have also told Éponine…", he dragged the last vowel out, knowing that the sounded unsure, trying to see in Enjolras’ eyes if he would get mad.

"They saw us at the club. But I didn’t allow them to interfere to much. And I needed someone to talk to who isn’t wearing rose-colored glasses of love and be realistic with me."   
Enjolras seemed to consider the answer and then beamed: "Does this mean I can tell everyone about you being my boyfriend?"

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Enjolras gave an affirmative nod. 

"Hell yeah you can, you can tell everyone." 

More kisses were exchanged in the next ten minutes, sweet ones, eager ones and even shy ones when they muttered sweet nothings into eachother’s ears.  
"I should leave, it’s already really late and you have to work tomorrow…" 

"Can I at least have a goodbye kiss?" Grantaire’s wish was granted. 

"You can have as many goodbye kisses as you like."  — "Don’t tempt me." Another kiss was given on warm lips, Grantaire could have stayed like this for the rest of his life. 

But Enjolras removed himself from Grantaire’s embrace and turned to leave. At the door he turned around and waved at a smiling Grantaire once more. When Enjolras turned the door handle nothing happened.

"Oh right, I locked us in."

Grantaire burst out laughing and Enjolras soon joined in.

"Come on, you know where it is." He pointed at the bed, crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. Teasing Enjolras would not stop just because they were in a relationship now.

Enjolras flipped him off, but got down on the floor anyway, started to look under the bed.   
"Can you please help me? It’s all the way in the back and my arms are too short."

Chuckling he got on his knees beside Enjolras and dove under the bed.

It was dark here, but he could see Enjolras’ face and his hand  pointing in the corner where the key was supposed to be. He started reaching for it, but found nothing. While doing so he came closer to Enjolras’ face. 

He saw him smiling widely, while moving closer. Enjolras placed his hands on both side of Grantaire’s face and pulled Grantaire to him, so that he could kiss him. It was slow and tender, at one point he could feel Enjolras smiling into the kiss. Grantaire pressed himself closer and opened his mouth to deepen it. It was ridiculous, he was lying under his bed with Enjolras who was kissing him eagerly. Not in a million years he could have imagined something like this to happen.

But somehow it felt weird.  
Something cold was pressing against his cheek.

  
"Hold on!" Grantaire pulled away and took Enjolras’ hand in his own.  He opened the fist and found his key.

"You asshole! You tricked me."

"If you had been a gentleman in the first place, I wouldn’t have needed to do so…" 

 

After some exchanged bickerings, he brought Enjolras to the front door. There he watched as Enjolras opened the closet and took out his red coat.  
"If you had seen it, you would have gotten suspicious. And I wanted to have you in your room, so…" — "So you could lock us both in, I get it."

Standing on his tiptoes Enjolras placed a quick kiss on Grantaire’s lips: "Goodbye, see you at the meeting tomorrow."

"Wait, who tells who?"

"Oh, I’m just telling everyone that I meet during the day. And I guess the rest will find out at the meeting. But feel free to tell anyone you like."

 

Grantaire smiled, he couldn’t quite believe that Enjolras wanted to tell everyone immediately about them.

"How about a date? I mean a proper date tomorrow after the meeting?" This question was answered with a smile and a nod.

"Yes, I would love to. _Boyfriend_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.:)
> 
> I have only one exam left next week, so I found some time to write.
> 
> This fic is getting out of hand, I was planning on about 12'000 words and I have just finished the 8th chapter and I have already passed that mark without having finished the 7th chapter properly.
> 
> So I hope you don't mind some more fresh relationship chapters between Grantaire and Enjolras.
> 
>  
> 
> (If anyone is interested: I finally managed to make a tumblr account seperated from friends and family. At the moment I am just screaming random things into the void, but if you wanted to say hello you can find me  
> [here](https://theiamwilde.tumblr.com) :))


	7. Cold days with nice endings

When Grantaire woke up this morning, he was finally able to say that he was happy. No weird feelings in his chest, everything felt pleasant and comforting. 

Well, apart from the fog outside and the knowledge of having to work the whole day. But it definitely would have a nice ending, a date with Enjolras was a rather good outlook.  
Remembering the last night made Grantaire jumped slightly with joy in his bed.

He hopped out of bed and started looking for clothes to wear on this cold day in November. He really had to do laundry soon, most of his favourite sweaters where in the laundry basket.

Even though he always thought he looked stupid in it, he decided to go with his dark blue button-down shirt. It was just way too formal for him, but he had a date after all tonight, it wouldn’t hurt if he put in a bit of effort.  
From the look outside it was clearly the best choice and he didn’t feel like wearing a too tight sweater for his first official date with Enjolras. 

Before he left to get cleaned up, his eyes landed on Enjolras’ black scarf dangling on his coat rack. 

Without a second thought he wrapped it around himself. He was allowed to wear Enjolras’ clothes, after all, he was his boyfriend now and he could give it back tonight. 

 

He left the flat fifteen minutes later and stepped outside. 

"Fuck me, it _is_ fucking cold." He snuggled into the wool around his neck deeper, and breathed in the distinct smell of Enjolras.

While walking to the gallery, he fished his phone from his pocket. He dialed Courfeyrac’s number, knowing that Combeferre would be with him.He picked up after five seconds and before Grantaire could say anything, Courfeyrac screamed:

"Grantaaaire. I am shocked that you haven’t called earlier! Enjolras has already told Combeferre, and Ferre has obviously told me. Oh my god, I am so happy that you two finally got your shit together."

After some nearly incomprehensible chitchat with Courfeyrac and some interjections from Combeferre, they finished talking and Grantaire entered the gallery.

 

It was a dull day at the gallery. There were no customers, no visitors, just some boring paper work that had to be done. Normally, Grantaire would have been grumpy the whole day, complaining to everyone about it, but today he was smiling through it all.

  
When he had finished all his tasks he bid his coworkers goodbye and stepped out. It was already getting dark and Grantaire buried his hands deep inside his coat pockets. He was immensly thankful for the scarf around his neck.  
He started to head to the Musain where the meeting would take place. Enjolras had texted to tell him that it would be a simple get together and most importantly a checkpoint to see where they were standing with their work concerning their most important topics.

At the moment, Enjolras wanted to pay special attention to fair wages for all workers. It was a big topic and Grantaire wasn’t sure if their small group was capable of doing anything about it.

When he arrived in front of the Musain, he saw Enjolras standing outside apparently waiting for him. Grantaire felt a bit bad seeing the other without his big scarf, but Enjolras had the collar of his red coat turned up.

Enjolras caught sight of him and waved happily at him. Grantaire caught sight of the blue mittens on the other's hand which were clearly handmade by no one other than Courfeyrac. Last year he had made everyone in the group own mittens for christmas. But Grantaire being Grantaire had lost his’ two months later when he forgot them in a museum.

Grantaire arrived in front of Enjolras, a big smile spreading across his face.

"Ah, there is my black scarf." Smiling Enjolras pulled the ends of the scarf which resulted in Grantaire stumbling closer until he was nose to nose with Enjolras.

"I believe I should get a kiss as payment."

Grantaire placed a kiss on his cheek while wrapping his arms around Enjolras. Enjolras smiled fondly up at him.

Enjolras tapped his lips lightly with his blue glove: "Borrowing a scarf costs a kiss on the lips." 

"Of course, my highness."

Grantaire leaned down and caught Enjolras’ lips with his own. Slightly opening his mouth and brushing his tongue against Enjolras’. That earned him a soft noise from the man in his arms. Covered hands found their way inside Grantaire’s coat.

"Weeeell, hello you two!" Bahorel was standing behind them, hands on his hips, grinning. "Congratulations."

He gave them both a pat on the back and then, without another word, entered the Musain.

Reluctantly they followed him, Grantaire would have rather stayed out in the cold if it meant he could kiss Enjolras once more. Most of their friends were already there, only Éponine was missing. Combeferre walked up to them and said: "Marius has just texted Courf. Cosette and he are going out again, so he will not be able to make it…"

His face clearly showed that he was ready to defend Marius for not being here, but surprisingly it was not necessary.

Enjolras grinned: "Ah, that’s alright. But he’ll better be here next week."

Grantaire took his normal place at the big roung table, took of his coat and watched his boyfriend getting ready for his little speech.

  
"Welcome back my friends. It is good to see you all again and I will immediately get started about the most important thing right now and that are the wages that keep on getting lower and lower…"

Enjolras started to explain the current situation and quickly moved on to his ideas on how change could be achieved.  
Grantaire felt the counter-arguments building in him, but he bit his tongue to silent himself. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were looking at him, probably wondering why he hasn’t said anything the whole time.

Was he aloud to still be the cynic and question Enjolras’ ideas?

A few more minutes passed during which Éponine arrived and silently took her place. She waved hello at them and then turned her attention to Enjolras who was clearly starting to get too unrealistic and ended up losing his train of thoughts.

"Wait a second!", Grantaire had spoken before he could think about it too much.

"Do you honestly think that worker will take you, no offense, as a student from university, seriously and listen to your ideas properly?"

Enjolras starred at him, a few silent seconds filled with anxiety on Grantaire side passed, before the other finally spoke again.

"That’s a good point actually, so I should probably talk to some workers who might be interested in helping organising things with us. But, I do believe that they would _indeed_ take me seriously…"

Grantaire stopped him from continuing: "I am just saying that…"

They kept talking and interrupting each other, at one point Grantaire stood up from his chair just like Enjolras had a few seconds before and they moved closer to eachother around the table.

"Have you listened to what I just said? You didn’t even answer my previous question properly?"

Grantaire stared deep into Enjolras’ eyes. If he wasn’t mistaken, they were burning with excitement.

Suddenly, he was pulled into a bruising kiss. Enjolras’ hands were holding the side of his head securely while his mouth was doing wicked things. A few seconds later Grantaire was released, completely breathless.

Enjolras grinned at him: "Thank you for you contribution, you’re completely right. We will now continue with the rest of the points on our agenda."  
While winking at Grantaire he took his seat at the table again, completely oblivious to the looks from the people around the table.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac were grinning from ear to ear and giving eachother knowing grins. Éponine and Bahorel were just nodding approvingly. Jehan looked between Enjolras and Grantaire quickly and started clapping their hands, murmuring about a poem that they would write for the poetry night.

But Feuilly, Bossuet, Joly and Musichetta were sitting mouths hanging open. Grantaire realised that he was still standing in the middle of the room and returned to his seat. Eyes landed on him, asking a million questions silently.

He looked to Enjolras for help who just now registered the bewildered looks on his friend faces:  
"Oh, me and Grantaire are together now. I wanted to tell you at the beginning, but Éponine wasn’t here, so I wanted to wait and then I decided to tell you in the end, because I did not want to interrupt my speech.“

He stopped talking for a second, then after having looked lovingly at Grantaire declared:

"But Grantaire just looked way to kissable right then I couldn’t resist." He flashed them with his biggest smile and got back to his points.

Grantaire recieved a lot of grins and winks from the people around the table, he felt himself smiling dorkily at the table. 

Half an hour later they had finished discussing everything on Enjolras’ to do list and people started to gather in small groups. Wine was handed around and everyone decided to stay a little longer.

Enjolras appeared at Grantaire’s side and whispered: "I thought we had a date tonight? I have bought two tickets for a very boring movie in the last row of the cinema…" He kissed Grantaire’s neck teaslingy, slid his hand in Grantaire’s and pulled him to the door.

Enjolras turned around before they left the room: "We have a date tonight, so excuse us."

Grantaire added: "Apparently I am being taken to the cinema to make out in the last row." Whistles and thumbs up were given around the room and accompanied them outside.

When they were standing in front of the Musain Grantaire lit a cigarette and watched Enjolras from the side.

Carefully he then asked: "So you’re not mad at me about our discussion?"

He quickly recieved a kiss as an answer, then Enjolras said:

"How could I be mad at you for stating your own opinion? I don’t want you to suddenly agrree with everything I say or do, I want you by my side as my critic, as my boyfriend that keeps me grounded when I get unrealistic. So no, I am not mad at  all, I am actually relieved that we will keep these conversations and even contentions between us." 

They walked to the cinema hand in hand while Grantaire smoked his cigarette, talking about trivial things. 

Later in the cinema they weren't allowed to continue their conversations, but neither Enjolras or Grantaire minded. While the movie, which was indeed very boring, was playing in the background Enjolras was kissing him like their lifes depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuhu, next chapter.  
> (From now on it will just get cheesier and cheesier... But I was assured that it's okay;))
> 
> I know that during meetings there are normally a lot of tables scattered around the room, but I just like the idea of a big round table with everyone facing each other (the idea comes from King Arthur's Round Table, it simply meant that everyone has the same rights and no one is more important than the other. And I think this really works with Les Amis...)
> 
> Let me know how you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> (Sidenote: Sooo the Tonys happened! I am not gonna start a discussion here, but my absolute favorite Gavin Creel won, just had to get that out here. If you don't care about the Tonys, sorry for my rambling.......)


	8. Nice days

Thursday passed quickly and luckily, Grantaire only had to work on Friday morning. He spent most of it at his desk, chatting with his coworkers about upcoming projects and a painting they had just sold.

When he had finished and left the flat building, Enjolras texted him asking if he had time tonight.

_Enj  
_ _I was thinking we could watch a movie._

_R  
Yes!  
_ _You wanna come to mine?_

_Enj  
_ _Alright, see you. <3_

Enjolras arrived at his place after seven o’clock with a bag of popcorn. He waved it invitingly while stepping into the flat. Courfeyrac watched them from the couch. He was clearly dressed for date night, he was sporting his favourite checkered suit.

"Hello, hello! If that isn’t my best friend who isn’t here to see me. No, he is here to enjoy time alone with _his boyfriend_." He was smiling while saying that, so everyone knew he was joking. 

  
"Don’t worry, we will be gone soon. Ferre, _my_ boyfriend, and I have a date." He stood up and went to the bathroom to check his hair. 

When Courfeyrac came back Grantaire had just made tea for Enjolras and him. He sat on the couch next to Enjolras and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "There you go."

Courfeyrac who was standing in the door frame watched this scene with a big grin. Combeferre appeared at his side and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"We will get going now, see you tomorrow!" 

When the door closed behind them, Enjolras asked: "What do you wanna watch?"

They ended up watching a weird movie that belonged to Combeferre. Grantaire wasn’t really paying attention to any of it. The reason was Enjolras: He had placed his head on Grantaire's shoulder, drew circles on his thigh with his fingers. Grantaire had his arm around Enjolras’ shoulder and started doze off.

He was woken up by Enjolras, who had turned the TV off and went off to put away the tea cups. He heard him clattering in the kitchen.

"Enjolras, come back." He grumbled and threw his head back on the back of the couch looking at the door to the kitchen.

The blond appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and smiled at him. He strolled over and jumped over the back of the couch next to him.

Enjolras scooched a little closer to Grantaire. Grantaire could feel how Enjolras was smiling, waiting for him to properly turn and look at him. So he did, and was immediately greeted with eager lips. Enjolras crawled into his lap, stradling his thighs and licking into his mouth. 

Grantaire began kissing back, placing his hands carefully on Enjolras’ back, just a bit above his butt. Grantaire started kissing a little harder, Enjolras’ hand moving from his hair to his chest and back again. After what could have been minutes or hours Enjolras pulled away.

"I am sober."

Enjolras said that with unbelievable sincerity. Grantaire looked at him, a bit confused. Of course he was sober, they didn’t have anything to drink tonight. What was he trying to get at?

Not having got an answer, Enjolras repeated: "I am sober."

Blue eyes were starring at him, waiting. After a few seconds, Grantaire caught on.

"Oh."

He smiled at Enjolras, but raised his eyebrows, questioning if he was sure. Instead of answering with words, Enjolras leaned down from his place in Grantaire’s lap and kissed him thorougly.

As if to make his certainty more clear, he started pulling at the hem of Grantaire’s sweater which was a bit too tight on him. He really had to do laundry. 

_Getting away from the point, concentrate Grantaire!_

He lifted his arms obediently. After Enjolras threw the sweater behind him, he stopped and stared at Grantaire.

"Everything alright?" — "Yes, yes, but I just didn’t know you had that many tattoos on your chest… Well, no, I did know that. But now I am actually allowed to look at them."

Grantaire remembered Sunday morning in the kitchen with Enjolras. Standing half naked in front of the man with unspoken things between them.

Enjolras continued looking, his eyes scanning every inch of Grantaire's skin. There was no sign if he would do anything else soon.

"Not to be impatient, but can I kiss you again?"

Enjolras seemed to wake from a dream, flushed a deep red and hid his face behind his hands. 

"Aw, don’t be embarrassed, you can stare at me all night later."

Grantaire kissed Enjolras’ collarbone while pushing down the collar of his sweater: "I think you should take that off."

Instead of actually doing that he started sucking lightly at the soft skin at Enjolras’ neck. Grantaire heard the moan escaping Enjolras’ mouth, while trembling fingers danced over his chest.

He retreated from giving Enjolras hickeys and decided to get the sweater that stopped him from enjoying Enjolras’ bare chest finally away.

Enjolras helped him with pulling it over his head, his hair ended up being a total mess. Seeing the normally neat hair completely disheveled gave Grantaire a sense of excitement and arousal. 

He turned, lifted Enjolras in the process and pinned him to the couch. Enjolras gasped, surprised by this sudden change. They started kissing again, hands moving and touching the other everywhere they could reach.

Enjolras slowly pushed his hips up, showing Grantaire exactly how much he was enjoying this moment. He had to swallow when he felt Enjolras’ arousal.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?"  
  
Enjolras nodded, starring up at him and waited for him to get up. Grantaire removed himself from the couch. He took Enjolras’ hand and led them to his bedroom.

After having closed the door he was shoved against it when Enjolras greedily claimed his lips once again.

"I can’t wait to actually see you this time, not just hear you." Enjolras grinned at him and started kissing his way down Grantaire's neck. This made Grantaire blush: he did not want to think about that morning again, thank you very much.

To shut him up, he lifted Enjolras’ legs around his waist and carried him to bed. "Just you wait. You cheeky monkey."

* * *

If Grantaire thought he had been happy the other morning, his past self simply had no idea how it felt like to wake up next to a snoring Enjolras.

He looked at the sleeping man in his bed, blond curls spread over the pillow under the window. His chest raised in a slow pattern, telling Grantaire that Enjolras was still sleeping.

He thought about the last days. 

He always had known that Enjolras was affectionate. He had seen how the other cared about their friends, but in the last few days he had seen a completely new side of Enjolras.

It was a sweet, cuddly and even needy side. A side that hadn’t been visible before, and Grantaire felt unbelievably honored to be able to witness it.

Enjolras hadn’t changed; he still was the fiery and passionate man that Grantaire had fallen in love with. The man that cared too much about political problems and opinions.

Grantaire realised that Enjolras had simply opened up and allowed him to see a more vulnerable part of him. Grantaire enjoyed this mix, being able to see both sides of the man in his bed.

"Are you watching me?"

Enjolras’ voice was still raspy from sleep. He tried opening his eyes and after having failed, he brought his hands up to rub over them. Grantaire thought it looked absolutely adorable. Enjolras moved closer to him, pressing his back against Grantaire’s chest.

"Morning."

Grantaire kissed the back of Enjolras’ neck, bringing his arms around the slim waist of Enjolras. He would have fallen asleep again if a loud knocking on his door didn't jolt them both from their slumbering.

Enjolras groaned, Grantaire could feel it against his chest.

"I thought they wouldn’t be here."

Grantaire shrugged his shoulders and scrambled out of bed to open the door. He quickly hopped into a pair of boxers.

Grantaire teared the door open. Courfeyrac was dressed in his yellow jeans and a humongous blue sweater. He was smiling smugly and looked over Grantaire’s shoulders.

"Ferre, he is still here. I told you, he was still here."

He grinned at Grantaire and asked: "Do you two _lovebirds_ want breakfast?"

When he said lovebirds, he raised an eyebrow at Grantaire, his smile growing even wider.

"Yes, please."

Suddenly Enjolras was behind him, making Grantaire jump.

  
"We will just get dressed quickly and then join you in the kitchen."

He shooed Courfeyrac away and started looking for the sweater from last night. Enjolras watched him with the blanket wrapped around his naked body.

  
"I think we may have left them on your living room floor…"

 _Shit_ , Grantaire knew he would never hear the end of it from Courfeyrac. He took two shirts and threw one at Enjolras.

"Here, wear that." The old band shirt was way too big on Enjolras, it hanged over his boxers.

 "Oh, you look cute. You should wear my shirts more often…" After having said that Grantaire realised what he was implying; that this was an invitation for more nights like this. 

Enjolras smiled happily and kissed him. "How could I say no to that?"

"ARE YOU FINALLY COMING?"

This made them jump apart. They both tried to tame their messy curls, Enjolras assisting Grantaire with his wild mob.

They walked to the living room, smelling something freshly baked. Enjolras suddenly seemed nervous, stopping right behind Grantaire.

Enjolras grabbed his arm and took his hand.

"What if they think it’s weird that I stayed the night?"

Grantaire reassured him with a quick kiss to his cheek: "Why would they think that? They’re our best friends. Now come on."

Combeferre and Courfeyrac sat at the table, eating pancakes. They both turned at the same time and looked at them when they entered the living room.

Grantaire spotted their sweaters neatly folded on the couch. He inwardly groaned that looked like Combeferre’s work.

Combeferre smiled at them: "Come on, we made enough for everyone." 

They took seats opposite eachother and started eating, Enjolras visibly relaxing again. 

Silent minutes passed, just the sound of cutlery and chewing, until Grantaire asked:  
"I thought you would spend the night at yours, Courf?"

Combeferre gave Courfeyrac a warning stare that didn’t go unnoticed by Grantaire.

Courfeyrac grinned and said smugly:  
"Well, we wanted to, yes. But Marius had invited Cosette over, so he wanted to be alone with her. It was their second date, after all. So we decided to come back here."

  
Enjolras stopped chewing: "When did you come back?"

"I think around 10 pm. After having settled in Ferre’s bed for a late movie, we were rather shocked to find out that we were not alone."  
He made a dramatic pause and then continued while looking at Enjolras: "I vividly remember you moaning: _Grantaire. Grantaire. Just like that._ "

"COURF!"

Grantaire, Combeferre and Enjolras shouted at the same time, making the fourth one stop immediately. Enjolras flushed deeply and stared at the pancake on his plate as if it was the most fascinating thing in the entire world

Grantaire reached over and took Enjolras’ hand in his own. 

"Don’t worry, I am sure they had the decency not to listen any longer."

Combeferre nodded: "We watched a movie on the television in the living room. Where you cannot hear what’s happening in the back of the flat." 

After these words he gave Enjolras next to him a nudge with the elbow and smiled at him.

Enjolras looked at them thankfully and flipped Courfeyrac off, making the other laugh and raise his hands defensively.  
Combeferre glared at his boyfriend and changed, Grantaire was immensly thankful for that, the topic.

"What are your plans for today?"

  
"Actually, I’ll have to go the laundromat down the street to finally do my laundry." Enjolras swallowed the bite of pancake in his mouth and asked: "Would you mind if I joined you?" 

Grantaire smiled: "No, not at all."

* * *

 

Half an hour later they left the flat with a big bag full of Grantaire’s laundry swinging between them. It was raining again, but Grantaire didn’t mind. All he could think about was Enjolras beside him, silently humming a song. 

Courfeyrac had apologised to Enjolras for being indecent and promised to behave better. It lasted about five minutes, after that he commented on the laundry before they left: "You two are a dirty, dirty couple."

The laundromat was empty, it was too early on a Saturday morning for most of people.

Grantaire loaded one of the machines by the window and put in the money for the program to start. Enjolras came back from a stroll around the small place, bringing two cups of coffee which he pressed into Grantaire’s hand.

He jumped on one of the machines that weren’t running and let his legs dangle. 

Grantaire casually placed the coffee cups beside Enjolras and then ran a hand through his hair nonchalantly. 

"Stop that. It looks way too smug."

"You love it."

"I do." 

Enjolras opened his legs, Grantaire stepped in front of Enjolras and was quickly embraced by long limbs. Enjolras, now taller than Grantaire leaned down grinning and kissed him.

It was clear that he was not thinking about an innocent kiss, he immediatley tilted his head more so he could navigate their noses and tongues better. Grantaire took Enjolras’ ass in his hands and pulled him closer while sucking at Enjolras’ bottom lip.

He deliberately scraped his teeth along it. He knew how much the other liked it, he had found out last night while slowly making love to him. Enjolras whined and his grip in Grantaire’s hair grew thighter.

"Good morning?" 

The legs around Grantaire immediately fell away, Grantaire turned around quickly. Enjolras jumped down from the washing machine and teared down the coffees while doing so. The hot liquid quickly spread on the tiles.

The old lady in the entrance stared shocked, but somehow was still smiling at them.

"Sorry madam."

Enjolras hid his face in Grantaire's neck and chuckled.

Grantaire excused himself and went to the back of the laundromat where he knew was a swab to clean up the coffee.

When he came back, he saw Enjolras talking to the old lady, of course. They were sitting in the middle of the room, laughing between exchanged sentences. 

Grantaire started cleaning the floor while trying to listen to their conversation. He heard his name twice, Enjolras said it like it was the most precious thing in the world. Grantaire smiled to himself.

Suddenly arms wrapped around him and Enjolras whispered in his ear:

"She said that I am very lucky to have you. _Such a handsome young men._ I have to watch out for her, she might steal you."

Giggles shaked Enjolras’ chest and Grantaire turned around to look at him. Enjolras was grinning from ear to ear, cheeks flushed and his eyes filled with happiness. Grantaire smiled back.

 "Yeah, you better. Her furry pink coat looks very nice. _Did she just wink at me?_ Oh, I think so…"

They errupted into giggles and Enjolras started to place kisses all over Grantaire’s face. Grantaire felt himself smiling like an idiot.

When their lips met this time, the old lady in the chair turned away and looked out of the window, pretending not to see them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mooore fluff!
> 
> Let me know how you liked it (or not...)
> 
> I am not sure if the next chapter will be the last one or if I actually write ten chapters, depends.
> 
> (And sorry for those in hope of smut. Hey, if anyone is interested to fill in the missing bit, feel free;))


	9. Poetry Night

Tonight was the night of the poetry night. Everyone had promised to go, Jehan had invited them all, repeating day and time again and again.

At the moment Grantaire was looking for something to wear, while Enjolras was lying on his bed reading not paying much attention to anything else. 

Against the wall was the big painting that Grantaire had finished last night. It had started out as two random persons facing eachother, but after half of it was finished, Grantaire had decided to paint Courf and Ferre. He would give it to them next week, their three-year-anniversary was coming up.

He had decided against two sweaters and threw them on the pile behind him that was getting higher and higher.

"Just wear the dark blue shirt that you wore on our first date, I liked that one."

Enjolras had closed his book and was now watching Grantaire dugging through his clothes.

Grantaire turned around: "Really? You didn’t say anything that night?"  
He took the shirt from the rack anyway and started putting it on. 

"No, I did like it, but I didn’t know how to tell you without sounding shallow…"

"You could just have told me that you liked what I was wearing, not so difficult."

Enjolras got up from the bed and took his trousers from the ground and put them on. 

  
"How much time do we have left before we leave with the other two?" Grantaire checked the time on his phone.

"Like half an hour."

Enjolras gave him a strange look, eyeing him up and down. "Something wrong?"

Chuckling Enjolras came closer: "You buttoned the shirt incorrectly." His long fingers reached out and pulled him closer. 

All the buttons were opened again and Enjolras started to close them again from the top. When he had finished, he placed his hands on Grantaire’s chest and looked up at him.

  
"You look really handsome in this shirt, you always do of course."

 

* * *

 

The club was small and crowded. There was a small stage with a chair and a microphone in the middle.

Grantaire entered the club while dragging Enjolras behind him. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were following close behind.  
He looked around searching for their friends. The group had reserved a big table in the middle of the room.

Combeferre was the first to see them. After exchanged hugs and hellos Grantaire went to the bar to get some drinks. He ordered a beer for himself and for Courf and Enjolras’ their favorite cocktail. Ferre joined him and decided on the same drink.

"Courf got me into it." He shrugged his shoulders and took a small sip from the colorful beverage.

"By the way, I need to talk to you about something important, but we can do that another time."

  
His heart rate got faster immediately and his hands sweatier. Combeferre must have realised: "Don’t worry, it’s just…"

He seemed to think if it was okay to tell him and then continued speaking: "It’s just that Courf and I were talking about moving in together and we want to discuss it with you since you’re my roommate." 

Grantaire nodded understandingly, he knew that this step had been coming and he was really happy for his friends.

They continued chatting on their way around the tables back to their friends.

In the next hour many young people went on stage and read their literary creation. It was quite clear that there were no rules, they heard everything. From very innocent poems to rather erotic stories to sonnets.

Drinks and beers  were consumed in big amounts and everyone started to gets tipsy. By the time it was their friend’s turn, Enjolras was practically sitting in Grantaire’s lap, slightly swaying.

Nobody seemed to care, apart from Marius.  
Grantaire could feel the other’s eyes on him and Enjolras nearly all the time. 

Grantaire’s attention was quickly turned back to Enjolras whose fingers under his chin demanded him to look at the blond.

"Kiss me, pleeease." Grantaire smiled, but leaned up to place a quick kiss on full lips. Hands were looped around his waist, holding on as if in fear of falling over. 

The next seconds were filled with screaming and somebody knocking over their drink.

Grantaire and Enjolras turned around quickly and saw Marius standing with beer spilled over his lap. His mouth was hanging open and he looked between them quickly.

His hands pointing first at Grantaire then at Enjolras:  
„Are you two together? Why did nobody tell me?! Or are you just drunkily hooking up?“  
  
The table errupted into laughter and Coufeyrac screamed: "Oh, Marius do keep up." Combeferre slapped him across the head, but immediately kissed his boyfriend on his wild curls.

Enjolras sighed and explained: "Marius, Grantaire and I are officialy together. I love him."

To make it even more clear he turned around and gave Grantaire a sloppy kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled innocently around the table. Most of their friends had turned away in mocking disgust.

"Enj, we get it. You have an amazing love and sex life." Courfeyrac grinned at the shocked expression of Marius.   
"Don't act so sweet, I know what you and Cosette have been up to lately."

Marius sat down quickly again and said nothing anymore.

Grantaire broke into a big smile, not paying any attention to the rest of his friends. It was still unbelievable hearing Enjolras say these words casually as if they were an acknowledged truth.

  
Everyone turned around when a cough sounded through the room.

Jehan were up on the stage, smiling shyly and said: "This poem is for two of my friends. You know who you are."

Trembling fingers opened a piece of paper.

 

_Allow me to get lost in you._

_Your hair is as dark as the night,_

_it curls around your pale cheeks like the night sky around the moon._

_Your eyes are closed, not visible like the sun after setting._

_The freckles on you skin remind me of the stars scattered all across the sky._

_The world is your body._

_You’re the whole universe to me, still growing in every direction_

_full of energy and mystery._

_Allow me to get lost in you._

 

The table errupted into loud applause while Jehan bowed quickly and returned to them.

Grantaire’s hand found Enjolras’ and squeezed gently. He leaned over to the other and whispered: "I love you."

He tilted his head and placed a soft kiss against Enjolras’ jaw.

When everyone was finished with presenting their work, the organisator of the poetry night thanked everyone for coming. The room started to empty and most of the friend groups left to go home. Jehan was gratulated from all sides. They were smiling brightly and waved goodbye when they left with Montparnasse.

Combeferre, who was standing at Grantaire’s side said: "So they are still together? I didn’t know…"

Enjolras pulled at Grantaire’s hand: "Can we please go to yours? I’m tired."

"Tired and drunk. Let’s go."

On the way back it started snowing, but Enjolras who had climbed Grantaire’s back and let himself be carried to the flat paid no attention to it.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac beside him were talking about where they would move and whose flat they would keep.

Grantaire zoned out quickly, the only thing that mattered right now was the man on his back, snoring softly against his neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be a tenth chapter to just wrap up all the story parts.
> 
> Hope you like it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated:)
> 
> My tumblr is  
> [here](https://theiamwilde.tumblr.com)
> 
> (The poem is not to be taken too seriously, I just wanted a really cheesy one. But if you really like it, feel free to use it;))


	10. Nights in bed

Courfeyrac had just carried the last of Marius’ boxes upstairs into his boyfriend's old apartment, snow had gathered on top of it.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac had moved in together at Courf’s old place, leaving Marius with Grantaire. The five guys had spent the day moving Combeferre's thing to his new place with Courfeyrac and moving Marius' boxes over here.

Grantaire and Enjolras were already in the kitchen cooking for all of them, while Marius was building his bed up again in his new room.

Grantaire was fine with the situation, he liked their rather awkward friend, but it was still sad to say goodbye to Combeferre.

The painting that he had given to them on their anniversary was the first thing people saw when they entered their flat.

Courfeyrac cried when he had opened the gift, repeating the whole evening how much it meant, how perfectly he had captured their profiles and looks and how he would hold it dear for as long as he could.

 

 

Living with Marius wasn’t easy in the end. Grantaire soon had to realise that they didn’t have a lot in common.  
Most of the time they had spent time in a big group, so the first few weeks were awkward. Silent movie nights and making dinner with forced conversations.

But after late night kitchen talks with a bit too much wine, they started to understand eachother better and found things to talk about. 

They both loved reading, languages in general and of course their friends. Marius told him a lot about his new girlfriend Cosette, and Grantaire in turn told him about his new relationship with Enjolras.

In the end, they became quite close friends who even went boxing together a few times, before Marius admitted that it was not really for him and instead joined Grantaire in the gym for the threadmill.

Enjolras and Marius got used to eachother too, after the first embarassing encounters in front of the bathroom or in the middle of the kitchen during early mornings or late nights.

 

 

It was a few months after moving in with Marius when Enjolras slipped back into the bedroom with two glasses of water. He was smiling weirdly and placed the cups on the bedside table.

"I just had to witness Marius and Cosette enjoying a rather not so innocent make-out-fest on the couch."

Grantaire laughed, blowing air out of his nose.  
He took a sip of water while Enjolras snuggled into bed, opening his laptop again.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, the bright light of the screen illuminating his face.

He was still working on ideas for changes about the work wages. Grantaire still thought it was absolutely impossible to make a difference, but after a few small fights with Enjolras, he stopped questioning every step Enjolras made. He did continue adding criticism during all the meetings which actually helped, but didn’t try to overthrow the whole concept.

Enjolras told him last week how much he appreciated that, thanked him by cooking dinner three days in a row and a bubble bath with wine.

The tub was way too small for both of them, but they managed to make it work with Enjolras between Grantaire’s legs leaning back against his chest. Definitely one of the best ways to spend a night, thought Grantaire.

At the moment Enjolras was working on next week’s meeting.   
He had invited a few people from the factory for it, they had agreed to come by and listen to what the group of young people had to say.

"Are you nearly finished?"

Grantaire had emptied his glass and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, whispering against his neck. Pressing light kisses against his soft skin, he waited until Enjolras closed his laptop. 

"Yes, I’m finished and ready for the next meeting, we will see how it goes."

Grantaire gently cupped his face and kissed him slowly. Enjolras responded by placing his hands against Grantaire’s chest and climbing on top of him.

Enjolras pulled away and starred down at Grantaire, his blond curls framing his face that was marked by a big goofy smile. When Enjolras bent down Grantaire met him halfway.

Grantaire shrugged of his shirt, now trying to get rid of Enjolras’.

  
"What about Marius and Cosette?"

Grantaire placed a wet kiss against Enjolras’ naked chest and cheekily answered: "They will manage."

Enjolras didn’t seem to mind too much in the end judging by the way he eagerly got rid of Grantaire’s boxers.

* * *

When they later lay beside each other, Enjolras on Grantaire’s chest, Grantaire said, after having kissed Enjolras’ temple: "I am curious on how the meeting will turn out…"

"You will join us?"

Grantaire nodded. Even though he didn’t believe in everything that Enjolras did, he wouldn’t let that fact destroy their relationship. He was willing to make compromises and if that meant helping Enjolras talk to workers he would join him and stand by his side. 

They had learned that you didn’t have to be perfect to have a perfect relationship, they were both willing to listen to eachother and to try to understand the other better. In the end, it was miscommunication that nearly kept them apart, so they had promised each other that something like that would never happen again.

Enjolras snuggled closer, nearly asleep. The blond curls tickled Grantaire under his chin, so he lifted his hand and gently pushed the wild ones away. 

Enjolras said something, but it was just a murmur, nearly inaudible. But Grantaire understood.

"I love you. Promise me you’ll stay even when I forget the world around me when I work, promise me you will keep me grounded and promise me to love me like I love you."

"You know I will and you know I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it.  
> Ten chapters, nearly a month has passed and this fic (that really got out of hand) is finished.
> 
> Thanks to everyone of you who kept reading and commenting, it meant a lot!
> 
> Let me know how you like it and come say hi on tumblr  
> [here.](https://theiamwilde.tumblr.com)


End file.
